I Rather Be A Fool For Life
by 15thBurningFiddle
Summary: Drabble series, rated T for violence. Probably no lemons. Includes rare specimens like MadaSaku. Latest Update: Red Revenge slight SasoSaku, SaiSaku.
1. We Didn't Know It was Wrong KakaSaku

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

She's lying on the ground, dying, and he can't help her. His student, his little girl…

Nothing he can do.

_Nothing. _

All he can do is sit there and hold her hand, wait for her to die. He regrets not paying attention to her. Maybe if he had…this wouldn't hurt as much.

The favourite, the first one to leave, was dead. The one that left and came back was dead. She was all he had, the one he didn't care for. The weak one.

He remembers her asking for him to train her, after Naruto left. To help her get stronger.

He remembers he says no.

He holds his tears in, squeezes her fingers that are intertwined with his. They are slippery with blood.

"Kakashi-sensei…" She mumbles. He comes closer. He wants to hear her last words, to be here for her in this final moment. She opens her mouth to speak, and blood dribbles to her chin. She whispers something he can't hear.

She dies.

And he is alone.

________________________________________________________________________

_She (We gave her most of our lives)  
Is leaving (Sacrificed most of our lives)  
Home (We gave her everything money could buy)  
She's leaving home after living alone  
For so many years  
Bye bye_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**A/N:**_

I plan to write at least one of these weekly, starting today, February 9th, 09. To help combat writers block, get little ideas out, etc… Be one of the cool kids and review.

Please?

2/24/09:EDITED. Added song lyrics, because title sounds like romance without them. Listen to that song. You'll love it. Called She's Leaving Home, by The Beatles.


	2. Chicken and Stars NaruSaku

I don't own Naruto. I do own a awesome Noob action figure.

* * *

Sakura had a cold. Not just any cold, but one of those really evil ones when your nose feels like a snot factory and when you step out of bed you fall on your face you're so dizzy. And then when you try to go to work you fall asleep while you're walking, and your boss finds you trying to walk though a closed door and sends you home. Which you are really grateful for, but you grumble and protest anyway, because that's one of the rules of being sick. Like that when you're sick and your throat hurts and your nose aches and you just want to curl up and _die. _Or maybe sleep til midnight, only leaving the safe warmth of your blankets when you're hungry or to puke in the toilet. And of course, one of the rules of the game is you must avoid all human contact, and if you must communicate, you should do so in grunts and sniffles.

Unfortunately, the Gods of Staying Home Sick decided she could be the exception to the rule.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto always shouts. Maybe he has hearing problems. Sakura thought as she massages her aching head.

"What?" She rasped as loudly as she could.

"Do you want your soup in a mug or a bowl?"

"Mug."

"Okay!" He said, scurrying off.

Sakura sighed. He had called her this morning, asking if she wanted to have some breakfast over at Ichiraku's. She was foolish enough to say that she was sick, and he had came over, saying that it was his 'duty' as a friend to tend to his sick teammate. But so far, all he had done was drive her crazy.

Naruto bustled in, carrying a mug of soup on a tray and wearing a frilly white apron and a matching bonnet she didn't remember owning. Maybe he had purchased it on the way here.

"Here you go Sakura-chan!" He said cheerfully. "I made the one with the star shaped noodles, it's my favourite- Sakura started wondering if she should have gone to work anyway, while Naruto fussed with the pillows, propped her up, and put the tray on her lap. She came down to Earth when she felt something hot touch her lips.

"Open up, Sakura-chan! Your soup will get cold!" Naruto chided. Sakura looked down at the spoon, noticing as she did that Naruto was wearing matching fishnets and stilettos, and he was sitting beside her cross legged.

_Oh Buddha…_

Did she mention he was wearing _high heels_? And _fishnets_?

"I can feed myself Naruto." She muttered, her face heating up.

Naruto didn't notice. "No! I have to do it! I said I'd take care of you in your illness! And I will! Dattebayo!"

She sighed and opened her mouth, thinking as she did that as soon as she got better, she'd punch him all the way to Water Country.

Naruto gently spooned the broth in, but some spilled. Sakura glared at him, and he quickly wiped her chin with a napkin he grabbed from the tray.

"Uh... hehe… let's try that again…."

Miraculously, he managed to get all the soup in her mouth, this time without making a mess.

Sakura swallowed. The soup was actually good, if a little lukewarm. But at least it wasn't like the time she had gotten sick while on a mission with Team Gai, when Rock Lee had made her "a youthful and wonderful soup' which had Gatorade and some other unidentifiable substance in it.

He fed her the rest of the soup, and then clacked away to the kitchen.

Well, that was one of the most embarrassing things that had ever happened to her.

**You liked it**. Inner Sakura grinned. **Admit it.**

_No I didn't. That was really weird, and not just because he was force feeding me soup in a dress._

**What if it was Sasuke?**

_My eyes would have burned out, and my brain might have imploded._

**Might?**

_Would the dress be form fitting?_

**Yes.**

_Then yes, it would have imploded._

Naruto came back at this moment, this time with a book and a cup of tea.

"I got you some tea, and a book. Do you want me to read it to you?"

"It's all right, Naruto. You don't have to do all this for me. I can take of myself."

He handed her the tea and sat down on the blue quilt beside her again, a serious look in his eyes. "Sakura, I'm not going to leave you all by yourself. Whenever I was sick, I hated being by myself. I thought I'd go crazy. So I'm not going to make you go though that. Get it?"

_Poor Naruto… When he was a kid, he didn't have anyone…_

**Yeah, poor guy**. Inner agreed. **Maybe you should be nicer to him.**

Sakura gave him her best(Under the circumstances)smile. "I get it, Naruto. Could you sit over here and read it to me?"

He gave her one of his famous fox-like grins. "Sure. Pervy-Sage gave me this one the last time I saw him. He said I wouldn't think it was boring like the last one!"

So for the rest of the day, Naruto read the next Icha Icha to Sakura, and she despaired into her cup of tea.

* * *

_**1 week later…**_

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto said sheepishly. "I can't train today, cuz I think you gave me your cold."

"Oh! It's alright, Naruto. Maybe when you get better?"

"Yeah, definitely." He agreed. "See you then!" Naruto hung up the phone, relived that Sakura wasn't mad at him for ditching her. He'd have to make it up to her next time he saw her.

A few minutes later, Naruto's door bell rang.

"Hang on, hang on…" He muttered as he waded though the dirty underwear and tissues. Five minutes later, he opened the door.

And stood there with snot dripping off his nose, shocked.

Sakura was in the apartment hallway, in a French maid uniform, similar to the one he had borrowed from Gai-sensei when he was taking care of her.

Sakura smiled at him nervously and held up a tupperware. "I brought you some soup."

Naruto's face split into a huge grin, and he hugs her.

**

* * *

****A/N:**I like this one. I was sick today, so I decided to sit down and write and edit and do something. So that's why I wrote three of these. (2 drabbles for my other series)Before I did this, I was playing with my Mortal Kombat action figures. (Don't ask) so it's at least productive.

Now I'm going to go play 'save Princess Kano from the evil Sonya with the awesome hero Noob.'

After I find the tissues.


	3. Innocence Gone Zabuza

**EXTRA SUPER IMPORTANT WARNING:**

**L**ots of blood, people.

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Naruto.

* * *

Blood, shines, movement, eyes, fear, jump, bite, _rip. _Kill…? _Yesssss. _Cut, turn, punch, squish, fall, thud. Gone., flash, find, scream, die.

His mind is no longer a humans. He moves jerkily, like a puppet on stings, but quickly. every time a throat is ripped or a spine is broken, he feels gleeful. He is pratically purring, demolishing them all without hesitation or fear. He would prove who was best. He wold prove he could be a ninja.

"Stop…!"

"Boy!"

Screams, shouts. Laughter. Was it his? Someone tries to grab him. He is slowly coming back to earth, slowly remembering who he is. It's coming back, in snippets… He rips their arms off violently, impatiently, and turns back, thrusts his hand inside their rib cage. The look on it's face is satisfying. The screams of pain and the widened eyes, and the sudden blankness of the face makes him happy. Where's the next one...?

Another person grabs him, and lifts his thirteen year-old body up. He snarls and struggles, but cannot break free. Who would touch him like this? It had no right to. An inferior weakling, a sheep to his wolf. Meant to die, and nothing else. Dirty.

"Stop." This is said coldly, with the certainty of an alpha, a superior. In a split second, his opinion changes. The words themselves acted like ropes, and he stops and looks up into cold, red eyes.

The red mist dissipates, and he recognizes himself for the time in many hours. He breathes, he sees something besides the prey. Maybe it's because he'd been stopped, maybe because everyone around him, besides his assailant and a few Jonin, are dead.

The man is staring at him, analyzing. His black hair rustles in the wind, and blood is smeared all over his hands and arms, courtesy of his wounds and the blood of... children? He considers. Yes, children. All over the ground, none still twitching. That makes him feel stronger, and he stares back defiantly at the man in the red armour, confident, and he is dropped to the the ground. He grits his teeth and stands up, ignoring the wounds on his body that he did not notice during the fight. He will _not_ be intimidated, even by _him. _

He smiles at this thought and stands up straighter, continuously looking directly in the man's eyes, Sharingan be damned.

The people around him whisper his name.

After a few moments of silence, the blood soaked boy gets impatient. "Did I pass?" He rasps casually, and the whispering gets louder.

The man smiles. He has never seen him smile before."Yes, you did."

Zabuza grins sickly and looks back at the mortified adults, pleased.

"I told you I was stronger than them." He says triumphantly.

They are silent, so Zabuza shrugs and begins to walk away.

"Momochi."

He turns back, looking at the Mizukage expectantly. He tosses him something, and Zabuza catches it.

It is a blue Hiate**-**ate_._

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVWVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

Later, Zabuza realizes something as he treats his wounds,(The hospital wouldn't let him in) and remembers the day fondly. The only part of it he didn't like was the end, when Mizukage-sama had stopped him. The man's strength irked the Kirigakure no Kijin, as he was now known by the villagers and ninja of Mist. Zabuza wanted perfection, no less. But would not be perfect, because he was not the best. Mizukage-sama was the best. Therefore, in order to be the strongest ninja, he had to beat the strongest.

He finished cleaning himself up and started to go to sleep. He had a lot of training to do tomorrow.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Madara, The coolest 100 year old eva. Zabuza Momochi, the coolest of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Personally, I think I could have done better... Anyway, he's planning his rebellion at a young age, and something troublesome might happen to Madara. Theme song for this is 'Best Day Ever' By Spongebob Squarepants. Henh...


	4. Similar To SHina

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Do you like spiders, Hinata-chan?" Shino asked.

Hinata looked at the rather large spider in her teammate's palm, curious. It was a simple, garden variety tarantula that they had captured for an old woman on a c-ranked mission. She knew that it wasn't poisonous, because she had looked at one of Shino's books before and had read about it. It was a Rose Tarantula, about four inches long and a light pink color.

"I-ii don't mind them, Shino-kun. My s- i i-s-ter's afraid of them, but I usually shoo them ooutsside, so sh-he won't squish the-hem."

Shino smiles. "Would you like to hold it?"

Hinata shyly smiles back. "O-okay."

Shino cups his hand carefully, and Hinata holds out her hand. He deposits the hairy arachnid onto her palm, her eyes widen, and she giggles.

"It tic-tickles me." She says.

"Keep your hand steady, or it will fall."

She nods as the spider explores her hand, its small eyes gleaming in the sun.

"It can see behind itself, l-like I c-can." She murmurs. "Tha-that must be re-really useful."

He nods. "It uses them to see its prey."

"That's beautiful."

Shino looks at her a while before answering. "It is."

* * *

**_A/N:_**

I've never wrote these two before, so I'm sorry if they seem OOC. I mostly write and focus on the Akatsuki, and Sakura every once in a while, even if I adore Shino and stutter is hard. Oh, and they are genin.

Please review!!!!! 5 chapters and not a single one… T.T


	5. Don't Cry Because You're So RightSakuTob

Dear Sasuke,

Stuff like this isn't supposed to happen.

In stories, girls fall for the dark and serious antihero. She pursues him; the boy resists, but slowly falls in love with the girl. He denies it, but slowly and surely comes to terms with his feelings. They get married, have a million children, grow old, and die together.

You might say that that happened to me, but only until 'the boy resists' part. After that, it's totally different. The boy leaves his friends and village for revenge, joins the enemy, and tries to kill the ones who love him. After reaching his goal, he returns, totally different.

But you already know that. You're probably wondering what the purpose of this letter is. You might start to skim over most of it, thinking it's unimportant. Please don't.

After the similarities end, my story begins.

The girl gets over the boy, but doesn't forget about him. She meets someone else. He's the total opposite of the first boy: loud, talkative, a slight scaredy cat, annoying, and arrogant. Kind, generous, and playful. She finds out that all the men she likes are a little mysterious, and always strong. She thinks of the boy, and tries to forget this new admirer. She ignores her feelings. But it turns out he is everywhere she goes. On a mission, in a bar in another country, in a restaurant, glaring a hole in the back of her date's head.

Then the first boy comes back and she realizes-

Before, when she had first woken up in the morning, she thought of him. Now she thinks of someone else. A long time ago, she would watch him, subconsciously following him with her eyes, orbiting around him, like a bright moon to his dark and lonely planet. But then, when he returned, she didn't feel anything.

I had completely forgotten about you, Sasuke.

The new man in my life, the one I had never ever talked to, much less knew, had completely usurped your place. My thoughts would turn to him before I went to sleep, as I ate, after I saw him.

So when he actually started to talk to me, I was more than eager to get to know him. And when he proposed months later, I was more than happy to accept.

So I guess this is goodbye Sasuke. Tell Naruto and Kakashi goodbye for me too. Take care.

_-xoxoxo SAKURA _

* * *

**A/N:**

TobixSakura. I love Tobi or MadaraxAnyone. They are wonderful characters who deserve more spotlight.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you review. No, I know you're going to review. I'm psyhic. So, just except your fate and review.


	6. DCBYSR II MadaSaku

Maybe it was the pink hair.

Pink hair isn't very common, especially among ninjas for obvious reasons. It's a loud and obnoxious color, more suited to flowers or civilian teenage girls. It would be impossible to hide anywhere besides a cotton candy factory. And Kami help her future children, especially the males.

That being said, it would be amazing for anyone with that hair color to survive very long.

But she did more than survived. She strived.

A powerful medic-nin, a great genjutsu and taijutsu user, intelligent. She overcame her natural weaknesses and worked hard. She was very different from her namesake, which was more like Deidara's art: Pretty, but there for a second. Sakura was pretty and tough.

I could appreciate that. And besides, just because it was unpractical doesn't mean it didn't… look good on her.

I first noticed her… sometime in the spring. I don't remember exactly. I just remember comparing her and the delicate cherry blossoms, then changing my opinion quickly when she made a small valley with a single punch. She quickly took care of the rogue Grass nins who were attacking her on the edge of Fire country, and didn't even notice me observing her.

After that, I took an avid interest in Haruno Sakura.

………………………

I started researching her.

I quickly learned the names of her teammates, her abilities, and of her position as Hokage's student. Her general likes-vanilla ice cream- and her dislikes- fish, and television.

I learned about her connection to Sasuke later.

To say I wasn't surprised would be a lie. It didn't really matter, but… it was still an interesting tidbit of information, to say the least. It made me more… eager to learn more about her.

Another thing that caught my interest was her healing ability. I'd like to see what she knew about Ophthalmology… It could be useful.

I was fully prepared to recruit her into the Akatsuki, willingly or not, when the day came when I began to question my feelings for the girl. It was…. In early summer or late spring. A sand ninja, chunin, about her age. He was wearing the standard Sand uniform, nothing fancy. He was tall, lean. Bright orange hair and green eyes. From the people around him, I gathered his name was Gin. Ordinarily, I wouldn't have noticed this rather mediocre sand-nin. But my full attention was on him tonight, for one reason:

The woman he had his arm around.

Sakura.

She was dressed in a simple white dress with straps, and the necklace a friend- was it Ina?-had gotten her for her birthday. Not very flashy, yet pretty.

They walked past the ramen shop where I had come to expect her to eat and headed towards the mainly civilian part of Leaf. Apparently they were eating something different tonight.

They went into a large establishment, another of those so called sophisticated restaurants with waiters with sticks up their asses and chefs with fragile egos. The food is sure to be expensive as well. All in all, a poor choice. He would have done better to pick, say, a picnic or home cooked meal. Sakura would have enjoyed that more.

I watched silently as they talked and laughed, eating their food-and at one point, sharing. This disgusted me. My cherry blossom has better taste than _that._ This idiot was better off with someone who was more like him, maybe the girl who gave Sakura that necklace… was it Inta?

She looked uneasy the entire time. I wonder what was bothering her.

But, as they left, she stopped to say something to the man (More like a boy….) he nodded, and she left him, heading straight towards… My table?

She was right beside me in a matter of seconds, scowling.

"Who are you and why have you been following me everywhere?" She demanded.

I smiled, but she couldn't see it under my mask.

"Because you're so cute, Sakura-chan!" I said sweetly.

She flinched, shocked. "Wha-what?"

I disappeared in a cloud of smoke, laughing merrily.

I have decided. She will be mine.

* * *

**A/N:** For NibiNoNeko, who asked for Madara and Sakura. This is his point of view from _Don't Cry_, changed up a little, I guess. The next one will actually have them together. Yay!


	7. Covet I SasoSaku

Title: Covet

Drabble Number: 2

Words: 316

Date: February 10th 09

Song Lyrics: Covet/Jack Off Jill

Pairing/s: SasoSaku, SasuSaku.

* * *

"I would be human again, for you, girl." The man whispered. He was sitting on top of her, kunai at her throat.

Sakura didn't move, her mind buzzing. What did he mean…?

_Fore-head girl…_

"I have never met anyone with such spirit. Anyone who could actually stand a chance at beating me."

She was silent.

_Weak little brat…_

His wings were dangerously close to her, and she could smell poison on the kunai he held to her neck. She wasn't gong to die. Was she…?

"Even with Obaa-chan dead, you stood your ground. You fought. You almost won, too." He smiled. "But unfortunately for you, you did not."

That smile of his was angelic, but she knew that it wasn't a kind smile. Why would he smile kindly at_ her_?

_You'll never be good enough._

"I'll give you a choice: come with me, and I'll make you happy. Don't come with me, and I'll kill. But not you, your friends." He looked into her eyes. I don't think I could kill you."

Sakura was shocked. Why would this man… this _puppet_… want _her_?!

_You're annoying…_

Sasori must have seen the confusion on her face, because he said: "You are a strong ninja, and I appreciate that. That would be enough for me to give you a chance… like I did with that Kankuro brat." He paused, studying her features. "But you found the antidote to my poison. An impressive feat. An excellent fighter, medic, and intelligent. That's a rare combination. Besides, there's something different about you…"

Sakura was going to think of a retort, but there was none. He had just tried to kill her, threatened her, and complimented her. What next…?

_Stand back, Sakura!_

"So what is you answer, _Sakura_? Would you come with me, or let your friends die?"

Sasori stood up, and offered her his hand.

She took it.

_Sakura... thank you…_

_Good Bye._

* * *

_Hold on to your everybody  
The people that you know are the ones you hate, the ones you hate  
Break me, you covetous creature  
_

* * *

**A/N:**

Drabble Number 2. Wheeee! I'm sIcK and hyper. Sasori-sama quoted Ulquiorra from Bleach in there. can you find it?


	8. Covet II SasoSaku

Title: Covet Part 2

Drabble Number: 3

Words: 985

Date: February 10th 09

Song Lyrics:Demolition Lovers/MCR

Pairing/s: SasoSaku, KakaSaku, slight SasuSaku.

* * *

"Those in the ninja world who break the rules are scum, that's true....but those who abandon their friends… are lower than scum."

-Kakashi-sensei, Episode three

* * *

She never came back.

They parted when the Akatsuki member Deidara had split from Sasori, the puppet master. After pursuing him for a long time, they finally fought. He blew up a huge part of the ground, burying Naruto and Kakashi. They recovered quickly and tried catch the trail, but it had gone cold. They returned to the cave…

And found nothing.

A couple of new cracks and holes in the ground, a few kunai scattered on the cave floor.

As Kakashi saw it, there were two possible scenarios.

One: Sasori had won and taken their bodies to be turned into puppets.

Two: They had defeated him, and were looking for the rest of team seven.

Kakashi paced restlessly in front of Tsunade's desk.

"I'll send a couple of ANBU teams to search the area…"

"No." He said, looking up. "I want my team on the mission."

Tsunade nodded. She had known he'd say that. "Of course. Bring team 8 with you. You and Naruto could use the help."

If Kakashi was actually paying attention to Tsunade, he would have seen the worry and fear in the Godaime's eyes.

In the cave, like before.

Naruto was out for the count, Team Eight hadn't gotten here yet.

Kakashi was alone.

"Give her back." He growled.

"She came to me of her own free will. Giving her back to Leaf would go against her wishes."

"Liar."

"You don't believe me…? How about she tells you herself…"

A figure slipped from behind Sasori. A woman with pink hair, green eyes, and a cloak with lazy clouds drifting across it.

"Sakura…!" Kakashi gasped. He clutched his kunai tightly, his fingers turning white.

She smiled." Hello Sensei."

She stood beside Sasori and stayed there, returning his astonished stare with an innocent gaze.

"Sakura, your old sensei doesn't believe you joined the Akatsuki." The puppet master tipped her chin with a finger, and Kakashi growled loudly. Sasori smirked at his anger and slid a wooden arm around her waist.

"Well, Cherry blossom?" He purred. "Tell the copy nin where your allegiance now lies."

Sakura half closed her eyes and leaned onto Sasori. "I think that's obvious, Sasori-kun."

"Sasori…_kun_?!" Kakashi hissed. "Sakura, you would leave your friends, your family, and your _village _for a monster like _him_?"

"Yes." She said simply. "Kakashi-sensei, I know you never liked me. I know I was weak. But now I'm strong, and I can make my own choices. I choose to go where I am needed and wanted."

"What about Naruto?" He asked desperately. "What about your promise?"

Without moving an inch, or showing any sign of the impact of her words, she said: "The promise is not important to me anymore."

Shocked, Kakashi stood frozen. He knew Sakura had grown up. He knew that she was no longer obsessed with the Uchiha, but he didn't realize she had stopped caring completely…He had thought she had grown up. But she had grown cold.

Finally he found his tongue.

"You are no longer worthy of being called a ninja." He said bitterly. "If you would abandon your friends for madmen and murderers, then you are less than scum."

Sakura's smile turned sad. "My friend is right here, Kakashi. The Akatsuki are my friends and allies. Akatsuki is my village, my family. I have abandoned nothing."

"Time to go, Cherry Blossom." Sasori said. "We are keeping Deidara waiting."

Sakura stood up straight and offered on last sad look at Kakashi, the last time he would see her emerald eyes.

A cloud of red smoke, then Sakura and Sasori disappeared.

He stood there, rage and hate and sadness and love bubbling up inside him, threatening to come out though his eyes.

He wanted to chase after them, make her come back, make her see sense. Beat it into her if he had to…

He got up (When had he sat down?) and walked towards the back of the cave, looking for anything that would help him find his student. He could track her down, after he and Naruto rested, and Team Eight had arrived, and they would go after her. It occurred to him, then, that the Sakura he saw might have been a puppet, a sham, and his Sakura might be dead, or worse, or she might have gone unwillingly, been forced to say those things. Or maybe she had gone in exchange for her friends…? Naruto was on the ground, Kakashi hadn't checked him since he had first fell. Maybe Sasori had left him and Naruto alive for Sakura…? There were so many possible answers; it would be difficult to say what happened.

Kakashi felt despair washing over him. How could he know? How could he rescue the girl? How could he know if he should?

_Sakura…_

Kakashi, still wallowing in his grief, did not notice the ninja behind him, until the kunai was in his back, and his last memory was of his blood burning him like liquid fire.

Sakura and Sasori left the cave for real on foot, their footsteps cushioned by the sand.

"Are you ready to go, yeah?" Deidara called out. He was perched on his bird, hair whipping in the wind.

"Yes, we're ready." Sakura yelled back.

They slipped in behind him, Sakura's arms wrapped around Sasori's waist, Deidara steering.

"You take care of what you needed to, yeah?"

"Sakura glanced back. "Yeah, we did."

Besides for that final glance back, Sakura didn't once think about the dead teammate and sensei in the cave, or the massacred Team Eight outside.

Sakura thought of red hair and clouds.

* * *

_I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean (To me)  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold_

* * *

**A/N:**

The last one and this one where originally part of a series called _His Doll_, but I chopped it up and made it into a drabble. Huzzah!

ReVIew!!!!


	9. Mine SasoSaku

"You're dead."

His lips curled into a smirk. "Apparently not."

She slowly reached out and touches his arm. She gasps.

"You're…"

He grabs her arm and pulls her towards him.

"Mine."

* * *

Playing with his toys

Alone in his playroom

The world

As he slowly makes his way around the mess he created

Looking for the flesh

Who can love him

So he can abandon the dolls

And finally sleep alone.

* * *

**A/N:** The poem is stupid, I know.

R and R! Or Sasori will make you his puppet bride! (Or husband!)


	10. Rejection :Unrequited SasuSaku:

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

She almost says yes, almost leaps into his arms, kisses him.

But then she remembers. All the pain, all the tears of long ago_- You're annoying… Let me come with you!_ - The training, the heartbreak, the guilt…. Everything.

She smiled. "Sorry, Sasuke. But… no."

His shocked face is worth it all.

* * *

**A/N:** I truly believe Sasuke has hurt her too much for them to be together. Sakura and the dead guy!

SasoSaku, in case you don't know, is one of my main crack pairings.


	11. Seek Me Out TobiSaku

He calls for her softly, and she puts her head between her knees and sobs.

She can hear the grass crunch beneath his feet.

His shadow plays across her face, but he still doesn't see her.

She doesn't dare squeeze her eyes shut.

He will look until he finds her. He will never give up.

Knots in her stomach, twisting and writhing; the taste of bile in her mouth.

She is going to die, she is going to _die_….

"Are you here, Sakura-chan? No… But I'll find you!" He giggles.

_Is this a game to him?_ She wonders.

But then she realizes, yes.

To Tobi, this is just a game of _hide and seek. _

_

* * *

**A/N: **_ Tobi and Sakura... Again. I love this couple.


	12. Pieces SasoDei

**Lies:** Sometimes he can't help it. Usually when Deidara asks about his past. It's better to remain in the present, which is much better anyway.

**Clay:** The clay leaves his hands dry and cold, but Sasori barely notices.

**Hair:** Unlike Sasori, whose hair is often messy and untended (Much to the frustration of his partner) Deidara's hair was often neatly positioned over one eye, and his ponytail never drooped. Sasori loved to run his fingers though the soft locks, not just for the soft texture, but also to annoy Deidara.

**Mystery: **No one evernotices when Deidara sneaks off at night.

**Perfect:** Sasori is perfectly symmetrical, perfectly proportioned. Except for a long scratch on his chest cavity that he never fixed, for sentimental reasons.

**Joints:** Every once in a while, Deidara would complain that Sasori was squeaking.

**Poison: **Sasori could speak harshly when angry or impatient. He usually apologizes.

**Midway:** Deidara and Sasori both believe that some things are eternal.

**Art: **"Your options on art isn't the same as mine, but I'd rather our opinions be different then for you to completely indifferent to art. I couldn't stand that."

**Half See:** Orochimaru suspected something was off between the new subordinate and his partner, but did really suspect anything. He had eyes only for Itachi.

**Replacement:** Tobi was only morphine: If he went away, Deidara would explode, but really, he was just numbing his real pain.

**Crossroads:** Sasori was worried about leaving Deidara alone, but he knew that he could handle himself.

**Death:** He saw his mother and father reaching out to him, but he felt a tingle of disappointment and relief when he didn't see a blonde. He could wait.

.**Death II:** Nothing left here anyway.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ My first time writing this pairing and style, so don't shoot me if you hate it. Reviews are warmly welcomed, and you will recieve a magic cookie. Only if you review though.


	13. Kissing the Memories Away MadaSaku

"How much do you love me?" He murmured, his breath on her neck warm and feathery.

She softly curved her hand around his, which was at her neck, and kissed his forehead once for Tsunade, who had sent her on this doomed mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki.

She was like a mother to her, and Sakura missed her badly.

She kissed his left cheek, for Sasuke, her old love. What would he say at her failed attempt at espionage? Madara had seen though her lies immediately…

She brushed her lips against his right cheek, for the best friends she had lost, especially Naruto. He would have flown into a rage if he knew the choice she had been given: Help him revive the Uchiha clan-or die.

He was practically purring when she finally got to his lips.

One last kiss for her old self, who would have died before falling for Uchiha Madara, before saying the words at her lips.

"More than anything." She whispers against his lips, and he kisses back hungrily.

:I love you too."

She forgets her friends, family, village for a moment, for a while, as they kiss.

This was her life now. No point in looking back anymore. That was over now.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Not much Madara in this one. Please review! You will receive an invisible and unfeelable pat on the head.

.


	14. Cruel :Dark SasoSaku:

"You are just as bad as I am."

"No, I-I 'm not."

"Look, how you shake. How you stutter. The look in your eyes. You know as well as I do you're almost as bad as me, and maybe worse. You wanted love. You got it, yet you are still unhappy."

"It's not the love I wanted."

"Not good enough for you? Love is love, girl. One man's isn't better than someone else's."

"No, but the person is. You are a monster."

"Not as monstrous as a girl who spurns one man's affections in favour of a childhood crush. An unrequited childhood crush."

"Wh-what?"

"You know. Do I need to say the name?"

"No."

"You would have killed me, if you could have. You repeatedly refuse me, my pure and honest love and affection, for a traitor. Are you cruel?"

"…"

Answer me, brat."

No! Leave me alone, you sick bastard!"

"Ah. Love's labour's lost. You will learn, my cherry blossom. You will learn."

Screams echoed off the cavern walls, a chorus for the dead.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ What happened? I dunno...I hope not what I think it was. :/ Alot of people have reviewed saying SasoSaku rocks, or stuff like that. And you know what? You're totally right.

Now I'm going to go upload the next one. MadaSaku!


	15. Glass Cases And Glass Eyes SasoHina

He runs his fingers though her hair, smiling that smile of his.

She loves it and hates it.

He coos her name, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

She's stuck; can't move away, bound by strings of chakra.

He knows she wants too, though. She sees the pain in his eyes. Glass, puppet eyes.

It hurts him to know they could never be, hurts him that she doesn't want him. He hurts him to love her.

It hurts her too. She can't help him, she doesn't want to. Every time she sees him, she dies a little inside.

He doesn't want to break her, she's already broken enough.

She doesn't blush when she talks to him. Never stammers.

He regrets the jutsu that changed him.

She regrets meeting him.

He's never impatient with her. All with come in time. She has no one but him, and he has no one but her.

She'll figure this out eventually.

While she dreams of blonde hair and blue eyes, he dreams of….

Hinata.


	16. Jonquil GaaSaku

I open my front door and smile. It's a beautiful day, the sun shining just enough, the scent of jasmine and flowers hitting my nose like incense at an occult shop. The clouds were almost non-existent, scattered in the sky like rose petals to make the air cool and crisp. A blissful summer day.

I stepped off the porch and froze.

A boy is sitting at the end of the walkway, his red hair and raccoonic eyes standing out on his pale face, his dark, worn out clothes blowing in the slight breeze. He holds a flower in his hand .

He is still, until he notices me.

I stare at him, motionless while my gut tightens. "Gaara."

He smiles and nods to me. "Sakura."

He never smiles at anyone but me. He never talks to anyone but me.

He never follows anyone but me.

It started a month or two ago, the stalking. My best friend ever, Naruto, had introduced me and him at school. Nobody ever hung out with him after his siblings had moved on to college. Nobody liked him. Even his family was a little afraid of him, the rumors said.

I made the mistake of trying to win his friendship.

I slowly inched my way closer to him in any way possible. I sat by him at lunch, I shared my food; I volunteered to be his biology partner or let him join my group.

Nothing worked. I was frustrated and my curiosity grew larger by the day. Why didn't he want to be my friend?

Then the teasing started.

In elementary school and middle school, everyone was too afraid of Gaara to taunt him. But by high school they had gotten bolder, and I'm ashamed to say it was my crush who started it.

I usually let Sasuke push me around, do what he pleased. I was totally in love with him. I guess for stupis and kiddish reasons. He was handsome, intelligent, and tough. A bad boy.

But when he started messing with Gaara, I punched him in the face.

The expression on their faces was similar. Shocked. Amazed. Sasuke's turned red from anger or embarrassment, I couldn't tell.

Gaara was angry as well.

"I can take care of myself." He hissed. "I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity, Gaara." I spat. His eyes widened slightly. I always spoke kindly to him, and my tone must have caught him off guard. "I hate bullies." I glared at Sasuke, who was squeezing his nose. "I would have done it for anybody."

There was a glimmer of something in Gaara's eyes that I couldn't name. He gazed at me for a few seconds and he walked away.

Sasuke just stood there and looked at me.

"Wow." I heard someone whisper. "Sakura grew a backbone."

Naruto had laughed about it for days, and Sasuke had a new respect for me.

But what happened the day after took me off guard. I was early to English, sitting in the front like I always did, when Gaara sat next to me, actually grunted a hello, and smiled.

Soon after that, I was known as 'Gaara's friend." He followed me everywhere, joined my groups willingly, and was almost always my partner in everything. Soon after, my other friends besides Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke disappeared.

Mostly, it was just me and Gaara.

I started avoiding him on purpose, quitting the art club and staying after school to talk with Kakashi-sensei until he said, "Shouldn't you be getting home, Sakura?" and staying the night at Sai's house… like I had done the day before yesterday, arriving home late last night.

And here we were.

He rose, cat-like, from the ground and came towards me. One minute he was across the lawn, the next in front of me.

"Where were you, Sakura?" He asks. He sounds almost worried, his usual apathic voice covering it.

Did I say he has separation issues?

"I was at a friend's house, Gaara." I say defiantly. I'm tired of him acting like my father He must know where I'm going at all times, and usually has to be there. If it's impossible for him to go, he wants a full report when I return. It's annoying and frightening.

His mouth twists. "Which friend?"

I only have three now, I think tiredly. "Sai's. Why does it matter to you anyway?"

His brow furrows. "I don't want you going to Sai's house." He steps closer, and I feel his already scorching gaze sharpen, feeling like dark and troubled sunshine.

"Why?" I snap. "Sai is my friend."

"But he doesn't want to just be your friend." He murmurs. He is so close to me I could feel the heat off his body mingling with mine and smell his dark scent.

This surprises me. "What do you mean?"

He shakes his head. "You're oblivious."

I stare at him confusedly, while he idly plays with my hair. I jerk my head away from him in annoyance Gaara frowns and sits, then yanks me down with him. I land haphazardly in his lap and his arms form bars and trap me, solid but soft.

"Let me go, Gaara." I say evenly. What if someone sees us, like my old perverted neighbor Jiraiya?

He ignores me and puts the flowers he was holding in my hand. Some lavender, a red carnation. They are pretty, and I sniff the lavender delicately, forgetting my situation.

"Where did you find these?" I ask

"Temari gave them to me." He shrugs. "I thought you would like them. She doesn't have a Sakura tree in bloom."

I smiled in spite of myself. He was thoughtful, I'd give him that. Sasuke would never have considered giving me flowers like this. He gave me some black roses for my birthday… But so did his elder brother's friend who worked at the theatre, which I found creepy. They had been slightly wilted and the bottom of the stems had been hacked off with a knife. One of them had been carved of wood, and I kept it rather reluctantly.

Gaara tensed under me, and I looked up from the lavender to see a human shape approaching my house. As it came closer the black blob turned into a black blob with a white streak in the middle. It appeared to be carrying something.

"_Sai._" I whisper, horror stricken. I struggle to get away from Gaara's embrace, but he just holds on tighter.

He smiles down at me. It isn't a kind smile.

. I consider biting him, but he might like it. I trash even more violently, but Sai get to the driveway before Gaara moved an inch.

"Hello Ugly…" He raises an eyebrow. "And Gaara."

I wondered why Gaara didn't have a nickname. To quote a friend, that was just jacked up.

"Sai." Gaara said flatly.

Hoshit.

Sai smiled a smile that matched Gaara's tone and flashed a genuine one at me. "You forgot your clothes, Ugly." He tossed them down, and Gaara caught them up one handed.

Sai stood there, staring interestedly at my red face.

"You may leave now." Gaara growled.

Sai ignored him. "Maybe you're as rude and stupid as you're ugly, Ugly." Sai said matter of factly.

Forehead smack. "Thank you, Sai." I said stiffly. But you know what I really would be thankful for? You rescuing me. Yeah. I didn't say that though. I just shot him a pleading glance.

Sai noticed. "Are you playing an S and M game, Gaara-san?" He asked curiously.

Gaara just looked at him.

."Sakura-chan doesn't look like she's enjoying your perverted games."

Gaara sat there.

"You should get off of her."

Gaara sat there.

Sai shrugged and left, whistling what sounded like "When You Wish Upon A Star."

Silence for a while.

That was anti-climatic.

I glare at the red haired boy, who looks back evenly. "Why did you do that?"

"What?" His eyes shine with amusement.

Why did you do that with Sai coming up the street?"

"To show who's your…" He pauses. "Possessor."

"No one possesses me besides me."

"…."

"Why are you still holding me like this?"

Because I like to be close to you."

"Why do you follow me?"

"The same reason."

"Why you always want to know where I am?"

"So I can protect you."

"Why?"

" Because…"

And he murmured the words in her ear, the words that sent a small shock though her body. She looked at him, afraid, and she saw no lies on his face.

She hesitantly raised her face to his, and he lowered his lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N**: Well now… I've never written Gaara before... I hope I did a good job. ^.^


	17. Erasing Love GaaSaku

They are lying in bed together, late in the evening. Sakura cannot sleep. She closes her eyes, rolls over, stares at the man beside her. His dark lidded eyes are closed and contrast sharply to his pale face, and a scar shows like blood, blending in with his messy hair.

He is beautiful, and she can't believe she is lying beside him, his arm lazily stretched out across the bed, his hand on her stomach. Sometimes he moans softly, and she grabs his hand and holds it softly for a few minutes, and the whimpers stop.

She pushes his sweaty bangs out of his face. He is having nightmares again, she knows, because of the moans and sweat. It was freezing at night in Suna, and Gaara felt like an ice cube left out in the sun.

She traces the scar on his forehead, the lines of the word 'love' carved into his flesh…

"Sakura…"

She smiles at her name. He often said that her scent made the nightmares leave. She didn't believe that, but she knew that touching him made him calm down.

She wonders, idly, if she could heal the scar…

She pushes a bit of green chakra at him, and slowly, the tip of the mark closest to his left begins to fade. She quickly jerks her hand back, but not quick enough. A large, pale hand grabs hers.

"I'm sorry, Gaara!" She whispers. "I didn't-"

:"Finish it." He whispers.

Her eyes widen, but she quickly nods and does as she's bid. She presses her hand against his cold forehead.

The scar disappears slowly but steadily under her palm, and Gaara watches her steadily, looking into her eyes. She couldn't tell what he was feeling.

She finishes, and he still looks at her face. She is confused.

He kisses her.

She breaks away, puzzled. "What-"

"Temari and Kankuro took me to a medicnin right after I did that." He touches her cheek gently. "He couldn't. heal it."

"The medical jutsus in Konoha are more updated than Suna's, especially now."

He shook his head and sat up. That's not it."

"Then what is it?" She asked, puzzled.

"Love."

* * *

A/N: i write fluff and sap alot. Hmm.. Zabuza or Kakuzu next, cause romance is tiring...

...But more romance is probably on the way anyway. Haku and Zabuza or Hidan and Kakuzu....: *o*


	18. Red Revenge :Darker SasoSaku:

A spot on the sky, a huge bird, flew over the ruins of Konoha. A rider sat on top of it, balanced carefully. His blonde hair whipped in the wind, but for once he did not care. He had targeted his prey… and it would not escape.

He was not used to actually having an objective, but it was surprisingly easy for him to resist killing anyone else, or getting distracted. His art would have to wait.

He landed near his mark, a good thirty meters away.

He swaggered towards her, not even bothering to hide his presence. She could do nothing, this weak little kunoichi. The old hag wasn't here to protect her…and her chakra was low anyway, thanks to Samehada. Kisame had hurt her badly before she finished him off. Her right arm was still and useless at her side, a shredded, bloody tangle of flesh. She was currently trying to heal it, green chakra glowing weakly. She thought her battle was over.

He smirked and moved closer.

She looked up sharply, her hair whipping back , her eyes wide.

"Deidara." She whispers.

He revels in the fear her voice is stained with, like the blood on her skin. Deliciously cold and wet. He grins and starts creeping towards her slowly.

His prey stands her ground. Her left leg is twisted strangely, he notices. Too weak to run, nowhere to hide. There is dark humor and regret in his eyes. Deidara had hoped it wouldn't be so easy. Too bad.

There are not questions, or pointless words. It's obvious on her face that she knows why he was there. She knows she is going to die. Knows that justice will prevail.

She starts to move backward, but Deidara holds up a hand and she freezes.

"Don't move. There are mines placed all around you, yeah."

Sakura looks down and he humors her, making one of the clay spiders burrow out of the dark soil.

She groans. Her eyes shut tight in a grimace. While he was advancing she had been frantically healing her arm, but now her chakra ran out and her hand stopped glowing. He knew she was on the verge of collapsing; only pure will kept her up right- and Kisame's body, which was wide enough to lean on.

"Just hurry up and kill me, Deidara." She says softly. "I know you're mad at me for killing your senpai. Just do it."

He scowls. "Why are you so eager for death, kunoichi?"

She smiles thinly. "Your partner is not completely gone from this world, Deidara."

"What do you mean, yeah?" His face is puzzled.

"He comes… at night." She shivered. Whenever I mention his name, he is there. He whispers in my ear, appears to me in dreams."

"Guilty conscience?" He smirks.

"No!" She practically shouts. Her eyes are full of fear and a spark of what he had seen in a rabbit once, the look of someone hounded.

"He looks exactly like he did before he turned himself into a puppet. He hurts people, he tells me lies and pretends to be my friend.." She sobs loudly, and crashes to her knees.

Deidara is fascinated. She must have been driven mad by this war, maybe, or the memory of Sasori.

"Look!" She pulls off her bloody shirt and removes some of the wrappings from her stomach. Deidara's eyes widen. The hell?

He comes closer, warily, not close enough to touch.

Her stomach was a scratched and shredded mess from Kisame's attentions, but other than that, he saw nothing. But then...

A brand.

A scorpion shaped brand, like a tattoo in its redness. But it wasn't recent, he knew somehow. This was old, at least a few months.

The Red Scorpion.

Sasori.

………………………

Why? He felt terribly sick at the sight of the brand, as if it was his senpai's rotten corpse instead of a simple mark on a girl's skin. He got a flash of Sasori's face, grinning at him as he slowly drew tongue- pink organs out of a black haired man's stomach, his victim's hands stained with blood and black ink. Another flash, of him burying his face in this girl's rosette hair, her sobbing loudly while he took in her scent. Her trying to push him away, and Sasori kissing her harshly, blood mixed with the pink of cherry blossoms.

He is going to be sick.

Deidara stumbles back from her, and she watches him. Madness tinged her eyes like blindness.

Sasori told him of this once, a ghost haunting the one who took their life. A story, a simple child's story, but less light hearted when he saw the girl's eyes begging for release, for death.

A voice whispers to him in his head, a familiar one. "She is mine, Deidara. Mine to play with, mine to hurt, mine to please."

He knew what Sasori could do, probably did. . This is a terrible thing, Sasori's art. Not a kill, but a slow and eternal torture.

He makes his decision.

"No!" The voice says sharply. She is mine!"

"Your retribution is done, Danna." He whispers.

Deidara backs up a bit, and the girl calls out his name, where are you going? Her voice is thick with tears and pain. He takes a breath.

"Katsu."

* * *

A/N: This was inspired by a fic I read awile ago- A Hallow'een special. It had 3 seperate stories about Sai, Sasori, and Sasuke. The Sasori one was freaking scary. So you can consider this a tribute, if you like.

The man he killed...? Think about it. ^.^

Reviews are always welcome.


	19. Hold ?

Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance.

~The Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

It is almost sickening.

But I cannot hate her, it is _his_ fault.

She cries for him, the bastard, and I hold her against me, the always comforting friend. I feel used, but what can I do?

I'll do almost anything to be near her. But not encourage her to get her heart broken over and over again. The last time she asked for comfort, I did not give it.

Finally, one day, he will stop his unknowing and unintentional rejections, and finally just say no.

And I will hold her again.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Make of this what you like.


End file.
